


self-harm - bughead

by defflorescence



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defflorescence/pseuds/defflorescence
Summary: Jughead talks to Betty about her self-harm habits.





	self-harm - bughead

*Trigger Warning: Self-harm*

Betty quickly shoved the shiny metal blade under her pillow as she heard footsteps approaching her room and pulled down her sleeve. The door burst open and she shifted her gaze to meet the eyes of the beanie-wearing boy who'd just entered. 

"Jug, hey! What are you doing here? I thought you had plans with the serpents," she asked, blinking vigorously to hide her tears. 

"I did," he stated. "But that was before I ran into Veronica who swore she saw bloody cuts on your wrist."

Betty swallowed. How could she have been so careless and not pulled down her sleeve in the restroom earlier that day? Now Veronica had seen them and told Jughead about them.

"What's going on, Betts?" he asked her softly, stepping towards where she was sitting on her bed. He took a seat beside her and wrapped one of this arm around her shoulders and held her small face with the other, forcing her to make eye contact with him. "You know you can talk to me."

"It's nothing, Jug. Honestly, I'm fine!" she exclaimed.

"Betts. If you were fine, you wouldn't be slicing your wrists open with a sharpener blade," he said, pulling out the blade from under her pillow. When did he see that?

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please," he pleaded. "Just tell me about it, Betts. You know I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Like what?" she questioned.

"In pain!" he said. "I have to see you in pain and feel completely helpless because I know there's nothing else I can do to make you feel better. It's the worst feeling ever."

Betty finally let a tear fall down her cheek. She didn't take any of this into consideration when she stood in front of her bathroom mirror every night, slicing away her sorrows. She didn't think about this when she saw the droplets of blood stain her pearl-white sink. All she thought was that the physical pain blinded the mental pain, even if it was temporary.

"There is something you can do," she said, holding his hand that was in her face. He gave her a questioning look. "Stay with me, please. Just hold me."

And so he did. Forever.


End file.
